


How to Shut Up Your Supreme Leader

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Crack?, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Smut, Space Virgins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, maybe if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: Sometimes it's proper to talk, and sometimes it's better to kiss away his ability to speak.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 117





	How to Shut Up Your Supreme Leader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainMarvel42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/gifts).



> Hi ya'll~! It's been a minute. Well not a long minute, but this fic took me a week to write and I deeply enjoyed every minute of it.
> 
> This began as a random tweet thing between CaptainMarvel42. I have no idea how it happened, but they kept talking to me so I just went with it. XD Annnnyways. It was wistfully said that it would be great if this would just manifest fully formed so we could read it. I said I would absolutely not be staying up late on my phone writing this thing. >_> *whistles*
> 
> Some quick notes:  
> I do not write crack. I don't feel like I have a knack for it. But I did my best.  
> I do not write canon. This is the first time I have honestly tried beyond a drabble or two. I did my best.  
> I'm not good at Star Wars curse words. I managed to slip a kriff in, but otherwise, it's all earthly curse words.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Evangel10n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangel10n) for the moodie~! It's so beautiful and I never could have made one so nice as this.
> 
> This is 100% unbetaed, I'm so sorry. I did my best. 😭😭😭
> 
> Beyond that, I'm gonna actually gift this to CaptainMarvel42 just because they are amazing and awesome and deserve to have fics fully formed just so they can read them. ^_^

“That Ren,” Finn started. “He’s so maniacal. And so strong with the Force.” 

He looked around the rec room and Rey tried to look as serious as everyone else. She certainly was not bored with the same old stories everyone had told at least three times since coming to Ajan Kloss. Next Finn would say....

“The first time I went on assignment, I watched him stop a blaster bolt mid-air. Just stopped it. It was the most terrifying thing I’d seen to that moment.”

Rey squirmed a little, crossing her legs. She didn’t see how that was scary, but well, Finn didn’t understand the Force the way she did.

“The way he gets into your head,” Poe continued. “It’s like he’s going in and rearranging things in your mind. Like he’s picking them up and putting them back down, but not quite in the same place.” Poe shook his head. “I wouldn’t want my worst enemy to experience that.

They turned to Rey. She started to realize that they were looking at her with ‘right?’ looks on their faces. Not just Finn and Poe, but also Rose and Kaydel and Beaumont.

Rey sat up from her lax posture and cleared her throat all while cursing the heating of a blush in her cheeks. “Yeah. It’s really intense.”

That seemed to mollify then, though, Rey hadn’t meant it to be negative necessarily. Yes, it wasn’t exactly a good thing to do, but she’d gotten him back by going into his head. She felt they were square.

“I’ve heard that he kills people for looking at him,” Kaydel said. “That when he passes stormtroopers in the corridors, if they glance at him, he orders their execution.”

Rey found that entirely unlikely. He seemed more like the sort who would have a tantrum on a control panel. But it wasn’t the most annoying thing about the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

“It’s unfair how attractive he is,” Rey muttered. “Perfect hair that never seems to flatten out even under his helmet. It’s annoying.”

Five sets of eyes blinked dumbly at her and she blinked back. “What?”

“That?” Poe asked. “That’s your war story? He’s too pretty?”

Rey felt the flush creep over her cheeks again. “Well, yes. I don’t find him particularly scary, as many times as I’ve met him.”

“How many is that?” Kaydel asks archly. “Haven’t you only met him twice?”

Rose nodded. “You make it sound like you’ve met him a lot. Like a lot a lot.”

Damn, damn, _damn_ her fool mouth. “Yes, of course just the two times. But the second one was an extended meeting after all.”

No one looked entirely convinced but they moved on. “I’ve heard he has horrifying tastes behind closed doors,” Rose says in a hushed whisper. “I heard someone say it was really terrible, sadistic even.”

Rey uncrossed and recrossed her legs the other way before wiggling her hips a little. She found that one unlikely as well. If he wasn’t as virgin as her, she’d eat her boots without sauce.

“It’s also annoying how perfect his chest is. His tits are bigger than mine. Oh and his pants come up too high. Like, if I have to see your tits at least let me see the abs, too.”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Finn said, waving his hands in the air. “At what point, in the two times you met him, was he shirtless?”

Rey's eyes went wide as she realized her traitorous mouth had been open again. She needed to shove something in it to shut herself up. She did not follow that thought to its conclusion but thought quick for an explanation.

“I haven’t,” she lied. “His tunics are just very tight.”

“Tight enough to see how high his pants come up?” Beaumont asked, breaking his silence.

“Very tight,” she agreed.

“I’ve heard he cheats when he fights,” Beaumont continued, though he gave Rey little side eye. “Like, of course he uses the Force. But real childish stuff like looking over your shoulder to distract you then stabbing you.”

The group looked at Finn for confirmation. Finn only shrugged. “I’m not the person to ask. I only fought him for a few moments and I was not in any way trained to use a lightsaber.”

The eyes returned to Rey. Rey swallowed. “He’s a very formidable fighter,” Rey said. “The way he moves with his lightsaber, he looks powerful. The way he grips his lightsaber is with an easy grace, and his control of the Force is so absolute he could choke you while he plunged his lightsaber deep inside of you.”

All the eyes went wide as her description had continued but it was Beaumont that once more broke the silence. “Hold on a moment. Did you fight him or fuck him?”

Rey choked on her spit a little, because of course fucking Kylo Ren was the farthest thing from her mind. Of course it was. But she squirmed some more as she once more recrossed her legs. “Of course I fought him! How could you think otherwise?”

Beaumont shrugged and put his hands up, warding. “My mistake. Your description was just so...poetic. I wanted to make sure I wasn’t missing any uh, tactical significance.”

There was an awkward silence for a long moment before Kaydel spoke up again. “That scar on his face is very intimidating,” she started. “I have a friend who recently saw a holo of him and it stands out in stark contrast.”

Rose nodded. “I’ve heard that too. I wonder how it got it.”

Oh. Her mark on him. She hadn’t told anyone about that. It hadn’t seemed right to tell Leia that she’d marked her son's face. But if she were being honest, and her body certainly was, damn it, she had to admit she’d wanted to keep the secret of the detail all to herself. Because it was _her_ mark.

...that she had bettered him in battle. Of course.

“It’s a shame it missed his eye,” Rey says, trying to participate in the conversation properly. “His eyes are too pretty. They’re soft and soulful.” Her eyes unfocused for a moment. “Except when he’s fighting Praetorian guards. Then his eyes are really intense. Hungry even. Like he wants to devour you....”

Rey snapped out of it when someone, Kaydel maybe, cleared their throat.

Poe leaned over to Finn, watching her closely like he was certain of her next move. “She probably fucked him, right?”

“I think she did, yeah.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I did not.”

“You did say the second time was an extended meeting,” Rose said sagely.

“I did _not_ fuck him!” Hadn’t even thought about it. More than once. Or twice.

“Sure, Rey.” Kaydel’s tight lipped grimace and eye roll did not lend themselves to look convinced.

Rey groaned and threw her hands up.

“Is that a sex noise you use with him?” Poe asked, smirking. He was clearly teasing but Finn got a look at the wrathful indignation on her face and elbowed Poe in the side.

“It’s getting late.” Finn said. “We should all go back to our quarters and get some rack time.” He stood and stretched obviously and stared at everyone until they got moving. He looked back as he herded everyone out, Poe grousing loudly as he pushed him along. “Good night, Rey,” he said and gave her an apologetic smile. And then they were gone and she was alone in the rec room.

Rey felt itchy, and wanted to do a little grousing of her own. But then she would have to admit that while she hadn’t actually fucked Kylo Ren, she’d thought about it far too many times. Rey stared at the now closed door leading to the barracks.

What did they know anyway? Rey kicked lightly at the communal table before pushing up out of the chair. It wasn’t her fault he was annoyingly gorgeous. It was those damn Solo genes. It had to be. Kylo Ren may have had the most complicated relationship with his father in the entire galaxy, but even as a darksider and maybe or maybe not evil, he was just _like_ his father. That was the whole reason for that tragedy of the bridge wasn’t it. To stop being like his father?

A pity she could still feel the aching chasm of pain and guilt in his heart from that moment. Maybe if she didn’t know how it had ripped him apart to do it she wouldn’t have him so infernally attractive. Except she wasn’t. She was _not_ attracted to Kylo Ren and his plump, red lips.

Now Ben Solo on the other hand....

“Stop it, Rey,” she muttered to herself and she stomped out of the rec room. “Just go back to the Falcon and get some sleep.”

The walk to the Falcon wasn’t long, but it left her plenty of time to berate herself and kick at innocent plants leaves that didn’t do anything to her but were clearly in the way of her indignant and frustrated walk to the ship.

She thought about kicking the walls once she reached the Falcon, but she’d done that once on accident and the walls were definitely more substantial than hanging leaves. Rey marched her way into the captains quarters and started disrobing. She was trying to maintain her anger but thoughts of his eyes, what she had said about them kept intruding on her mind. 

Her removal of clothing became a little less utilitarian and a little more like a caressing as she remembered that look in his eyes once he’d killed the last guard. What might have happened if she hadn’t redirected him to help her save her friends? He _had_ looked ready to devour her and in wholey pleasant way. Dare she think...kiss her?

Rey was in the process of sliding her leggings off when she felt the Force connecting them. She was in little more than her undergarments when he materialized there near the bulkhead. His back was to her, his cape flowing down his back. She saw his shoulders rise and fall in a sigh as he removed it and set it aside somewhere out of sight.

“Are we doing this again?” He asked without turning. “I can feel how tense you are. Are you planning to fight with me?”

Rey finished pushing her leggings down and left them on the floor where she stepped out of them. Seeing him now, she couldn’t deny the attraction and arousal she’d felt all night since talk of Kylo had started. Not in the way her undergarments dampened just at the sight of his back. She let her eyes drop slowly down his body and smirked slightly as she also contemplated his ass. No, she couldn’t deny it to herself any longer.

“No,” she told him. “I don’t plan to fight with you.”

He stiffened a little, probably hearing something in her voice, but he all but squawked when she moved up behind him and pressed her hands into his low back. He whirled around and stared at her as he backed up against the wall wherever he was. He blushed furiously as his eyes raked down her body and her near nudity.

“W-what is this?” He asked, his voice strained. “Is this some sort of new Lightside seduction technique?”

The corner of Rey's lips tilted up in a sly smirk. “Seduction?” She leaned in, pressing her hands into his chest. “Isn’t that a Darksider trait? It’s not my fault the Force connected us while I was getting ready for bed.”

Kylo’s eyes dipped down again briefly and she watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. She was delighted to see his flush deepen. Yes, he was very much the virgin she was and that was...exciting to know.

“Y-you felt the connection starting. You could have c-covered up.”

Rey looked up at him from under her lashes. “But the connection happens so fast,” she said even as her lips continued to smirk and her fingers found the fastening of his tunic and drew it down. “And really, fair is fair. You never covered up.”

Kylo’s chest heaved as the opening widened to reveal the shirt underneath. The very tight shirt that stretched so nicely over his chest. She let her eyes stare at his pectorals while her hands slid down the front of him to his waist. His pants were still too high. With a huff, Rey pushed at his shirt until it was up to his chin and she hooked her fingers into the waist and started pulling down.

Kylo’s hands flew to her wrists. “What are you doing?”

Rey looked up at him and assessed his expression. “Do you not want to?”

Kylo gulped again. “I don’t...just tell me why you’re doing this.”

Rey took a deep breath. Kylo didn’t pull her wrists away from his body so she left them there, but she stopped smirking at him and nodded. “Everyone on base already thinks I’ve fucked you,” she said, and her lips twitched to see that his flush went down his pale neck. “And I’m tired of pretending I don’t want to. So I thought I might as well make rumor a reality.”

Kylo’s jaw fell open a little. “You...you want to? With me?”

The sly smile returned and she started pushing the waist of his pants down again. “I think it’s obvious that I do.” One of her hands strayed and her knuckles brushed along the beginning of obvious arousal. She chuckled at his swift intake of breath. “And I think you do, too.”

Ben nodded emphatically and said, “yes,” though it ended on a hiss since she anticipated the ‘s’ and pressed her hand firmly against his rousing cock and rubbed slowly up and down.

“Thank fuck for that,” she said and she fisted her other hand in his shirt and pulled his face toward hers.

The kiss was extremely unskilled. For both of them. It was wet and messy and neither of them had any idea of what they were doing. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and almost to the back of her throat and she bit too hard at his lip and made him yelp.

They drew away from each other, chuckling self consciously at each other and averting their eyes. But Rey realized then that it was the first time she’d ever seen him smile and it was...beautiful. He had the most lovely dimples and the way his eyes crinkled at the corners made her want to nibble at him so he always had that expression.

Rey let go of his pants and his shirt and placed a hand on either side of his face. “Let’s try that again.”

Ben nodded and he tilted his head in the way she indicated and she tilted the other way and their lips met softly. They stayed like that a moment, enjoying the pressure of their mouths against each other. They drew apart after that moment and looked into each other’s eyes.

And then their lips were touching again, but they were instinctively moving, increasing and decreasing the pressure, gently rubbing and brushing lips. At one point, Rey parted her lips and drew his lower one between them to suck gently at it. She gave it a final lick as she let it go and he hesitantly followed her back into her mouth with his tongue.

Rey sighed as his probe was gentler this time. His tongue touched hers lightly as she gave a soft moan, drawing herself closer to his body. Ben’s hands went to her hips and he drew them in against his, groaning a little as he ground his cock into her low belly. Rey swallowed his sound greedily and wrapped her arms around his neck so her chest was crushed against his.

They were both panting when they broke apart to breath. Kylo looked down at her with awe in his eyes and she wondered if she looked the same to him. The intensity she felt between them was the same as that fight on the _Supremacy_ , the look of need replacing the wonder in his eyes. Ben started to lean in for another kiss, but Rey pressed her finger against his lips. He furrowed his brow and opened his mouth but she spoke before he could say anything.

“I want to put my mouth on you,” she said quietly.

“But...weren’t we...?”

Rey's lips curled and she tapped his lips with her finger. “Not here.” Her hand moved away from his lips and down his torso until she was wrapping her fingers around his cock through the fabric of his pants. Kylo gave a strangled groan and his hips bucked into her hand more firmly.

“Is that a yes?” She asked, grinning at him.

Ben nodded emphatically.

Still grinning, Rey pressed a quick kiss to his lips before dropping down to her knees. Kylo stared at her dumbfounded, like he hadn’t quite believe her when she told him she wanted to put her mouth in his cock. Well she did, and she would, and she really hoped he would enjoy it. She pulled at the waist of his pants again, drawing them down his waist and hips until all at once his cock spring free.

Rey stared at it for a moment, swallowing a little apprehensively. She’d seen plenty of cock, of all kinds of different sentients that had the human equivalent. Things weren’t really hidden from children on Jakku. And now living on the rebel base, things got seen. But this...was larger than anything she’d seen on a human. She wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to fit it into her mouth without gagging. But she was determined. They’d kissed successfully after the first mishap. She would be successful at this, too.

Rey screwed up her courage and licked her hand. She’d seen people do that before. She didn’t know why they did it, but it seemed like something she should do. She wrapped her slicked hand around the base of his cock and took a deep breath before angling it toward her lips. She looked up at him when he hissed, and it didn’t sound like a turned on hiss.

He touched his long, thick fingers to her hand. “Just loosen your hand a little,” he said. 

Rey bit her lip and did as he said before looking back up at him. “Like that?””

Ben nodded. “Yes, sweetheart...just like that....”

Rey blushed at the endearment and at the husky quality of his voice. It was rough and sounded needy and she wanted him as needy for her as she felt for him. Taking a deep breath, Rey moved forward and licked experimentally as the bead of fluid gathering on the top of his cock. Ben hissed again, but Rey made a noise of pleasant delight. She’d always heard men taste awful, but this wasn’t terrible. It was a strong flavor, but she thought she could easily acquire a taste for it.

More confident now, Rey let the head of his cock breach her lips and gave the tip another swirl of her tongue inside her mouth. She looked up at his long, low moan to see his head tipped back, hiding his prominent nose and his pouty lips from her, but she could watch him swallow convulsively in the bobbing of his Adam’s apple.

Pleased with herself, she pushed forward again, taking more of his length into her mouth. In short order, he neared the back of her throat and she could feel the urge to gag, so she drew back a little. It wasn’t much. She hasn’t been able to take much of his length at all. But when she looked up at him again, he was staring down at her with that same intense stare from the throne room and Rey felt just as powerful now as she did then.

Rey adjusted her hand at the base of his cock and brought the edge of her hand to her lips as she sucked softly and pulled back her fist with her mouth. When he would have fallen from her mouth, she pushed back and took him in again. She looked up as she watched his face. He was panting, and he almost looked pained. Was she doing it wrong? She tried again.

A full body shudder went through him this time, and she was sure she was doing something terrible to him and moved to let him go, but he shuddered again, this one accompanied by a shuddering breath and one of his hands went to her hair where he threaded his fingers through it and gripped just this side of tightly.

“Your mouth feels amazing,” he whispered hoarsely. “So fucking good. You’re going to make me come if you keep going like that....”

Rey thought that sounded like an excellent idea. She wasn’t sure if he’d meant that as a request or a warning, but she was going to make him come. Now if she could manage it. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, searching out that strong flavor again. Her eyes fluttered a little when she found it and she sucked in him again.

He made interesting noises as she bobbed on his cock. They sounded kind of strangled and sort of gargling. She might have chuckled if she wasn’t so fascinated by this whole experience. Now that she was having this experience, she wanted to have more. And yes...she wanted to have them with Ben. Kylo. Damn when did she start calling him Ben again?

Her thoughts were distracted when his hand tightened painfully in her hair and she winced, just as he garbled something. She realized a moment later when his body tensed and something hot and bitter filled her mouth that he had probably been trying to say he was coming.

Rey knew that there were two options when it came to this, and one was supposed to be sexier than the other. She made a split second decision and swallowed, sucking on him just the tiniest bit before she felt him softening and let him withdraw from her mouth.

The way he pulled her up off her knees and into his arms for a hard kiss, she thought she must have made the right decision. The way his hands were all over her was exhilarating. It was as if whatever had been holding him back, making him a little shy, was gone and now this man with hungry lips and roving hands that apparently couldn’t get enough of touching her was in his place. As his hand clumsily pawed as the breast wrap she still wore and the other began sliding down her belly to where the lovely ache throbbed between her thighs she felt the tell that the Force was going to break the connection.

No. Oh, fuck no.

Ben must have noticed as well because his hands froze and he broke the kiss. “Rey, I-I’m sorry, I want—“

Rey fisted her hand in his shirt again. “You will,” she tells dl him. “You’re going to meet me, and you’re going to fuck me and make me come.”

“I don’t—“

“You do.”

“But, how will I get away?”

“That sounds like your personal problem.”

Ben furrowed her brow at her and it shouldn’t have been charming, but it sort of was. “Rey....”

Rey sighed and stepped up to him. “Listen you sexy, sulky beanpole.” She smirked when she saw his cheeks redden. “You got to come, and you owe me an orgasm now. So you’re going to meet me at—“ she rattled off the name of a planet in the midrim, and a hotel that she knew neither of them would be recognized, and a time. “—and you’re going to fuck me until toes curl and I’m a puddle of goop in your arms. Understand?”

He looked at her with a serious expression, but she could see his lips twitching at the corner. “Make sure you’re prepared, scavenger. I won’t hold back and—“

Rey pulled his mouth to hers again and she shut him up with her mouth. He melted against her and kissed her back with the same demand she’d kissed him.

“See that you don’t,” she replied as they broke apart and before he could retort, the connection cut off. Rey smirked as she turned to gather her clothing and put it back in. If she’d known it was that easy to shut him up before this, things would have gone very different.

*******

By the time she got to the hotel, Ben—Kylo...Ben?—had already checked in. The name he used confused her. She was already having trouble switching back and forth between names. But when she’d reached the hotel, she’d felt his presence and the name he’d used to check in. Ben Solo.

Rey bit her lower lip as she made her way down the hall from the lift. This was probably a bad idea, right? He could have anything in there. A whole guard. A blaster aimed at her chest. His menacing lightsaber aimed at her chest. His wholey impressive and naked body....

He was not naked when she tapped at the panel and the door whooshed open. He was dressed all in black as per usual but he stood close enough that he dragged her into the room by her wrist. He slapped the lock in the inner panel before he was pressing her into the door with his hard body. His hair tickled her cheeks as his mouth descended to hers, and she moaned softly while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rey hitched her leg up to his hip and propelled herself up his tall body until their groins met and Rey moaned into Ben’s mouth. He was already so hard. Had he been waiting here for her impatiently, hard as rock, ready to give her the orgasm she demanded and possibly more?

“Hi,” she said breathlessly when he finally broke away.

“Hi,” he said back, his chest heaving against hers.

“That was quite the greeting,” she said for lack of anything else to say. What was she supposed to say? She hadn’t really thought beyond getting here and being fucked.

Ben blushed a little and averted his eyes. “I...uh.” That seemed to be the end of his eloquence.

Rey nibbled at her lower lip again. This went from hot to awkward in almost an instant and she had no idea how to fix it. “You can put me down if you want....”

“I don’t want to,” he said and when he looked at her again there was still a dimmer version of the hunger in his eyes. “I just don’t know what to do now.”

Rey played with the hair at the back of his neck, twisting the strands around her fingers. She’d always wondered how soft it was. Turned out, very.

“You could...take me to the bed...?”

Ben nodded. “That would probably be a good place to go,” he said slowly and secured his hands under her ass before pulling her away from the door.

Rey studied his face as he looked over her shoulder to walk. She’d always loved the strong lines of his face, the way his cheeks arched and his nose sloped. The way his lips were plump and his dark eyes stared at her. 

Rey couldn’t hold back a chuckle as she realized the path of her thoughts. Stopping at the edge of the bed, Ben looked at her with a bemused smile. “What?” he asked.

Rey shook her head. “Given the way I describe the way you look, it’s no wonder everyone thinks I’ve already slept with you.”

Ben’s smile turned shy and he moved forward, balancing a knee on the edge of the bed as he leaned forward and gently deposited her on the soft sheets. “How do you describe the way I look?” he asked.

Rey smiled and pulled him back when he would have drawn away from her. “In very poetic terms. Usually focused on your eyes and how soft and intense they are.”

Ben followed her pulls and settled next to her on the bed. His brows furrowed. “How can my eyes be soft _and_ the intense? I don’t think that’s possible.”

Rey chuckled as her hands found the hem of his shirt, possibly the same one he’d been wearing before. Had he come straight here without even changing? “It is possible. Sometimes, your eyes are pleading and other times they look as if you could burn my clothes off with just a look.”

As her hands pressed against the skin of his abdomen and smoothed up to his chest, taking the hem with her, Ben shivered a little and his fingers traced the curve of her shoulder and her collarbone before bypassing her breast, frustratingly, and moving over her ribs. “Getting your clothes off would be a very good next move, I think.”

“Your’s, too,” she said and she kept pushing and tugging at his shirt until it was up around his cheek and tangled around his arms.

Ben grunted and twisted a little trying to help her. “Uh, Rey, hold on.” Rey stopped, taking her attention away from his delectable chest to look up at him.

She had to press her lips together and clear her throat to keep from laughing at the way his hair stuck out through the neck hole of his shirt but his arms still tangled in the sleeves. He must have heard the laugher in her voice because he groaned and flopped tonelessly against the soft bed.

“I look like an idiot,” he muttered, his voice muffled in the fabric of the shirt. “I know I look like an idiot.”

Rey cleared her throat again and pushed herself up on an arm. “You don’t,” she said, trying to hide the strain in her voice.

“You’re laughing at me.”

A giggle tried to burst out of her and she quickly turned it into a cough. “No...no, of course not!”

“You’re not fooling anyone.” Oh he sounded so petulant and not at all like the feared, terrifying Supreme Leader of the First Order. No...she imagined he sounded a bit like Ben Solo just now.

Rey smiled and pushed herself up so she could make him roll onto his back, she straddled his hips and moved her hands up his chest again. Ben went very still under her and let out a softly strangled sound as her core rubbed against his semi hard cock when she leaned forward. Her smile merged into a smirk as her hands moved farther up and up to his arms where the shirt sleeves were still stuck. 

She continued to lean forward and push until his face was revealed, his eyes were closed and his lips parted while his lashes fluttered against his cheeks. As soon as his arms were free Rey pushed herself back up, bracing her hands on his bare chest. With his eyes still closed and his head tilted back his hands flew to her hips and he held her firmly as he bucked his hips and ground them into her, and he managed to angle it just right he rubbed right into that sensitive bud that sent jolts through her.

Rey made a soft, “Oh!” at the same time a low moan rumbled out of Ben's chest. Rey smiled to feel the vibrations in her hands and to feel it again she rocked her cunt against his cock. It felt far more amazing that it had any right to. Before long she was forced to move faster, grind down harder, all in a rush to meet a peak that she’d only rarely managed to reach, but she knew this was going to be so much better than anything she’d managed to do herself.

Ben let her ride him as she liked, occasionally taking a sharp breath and clenching his teeth around a groan or grunt. His eyes watched her all the while, and his hands moved over her with no hesitation. They ran over her hips and belly, and up to cover her breasts as she writhed like a Loth-cat in heat.

As Rey neared that edge, her hands curled against Ben's chest and her nails scraped at his skin. She tilted her hips and doubled her speed so that Ben's hands flew to her hips again. His eyes scrunched closed and his head tilted back while his fingers dug into her hips. Rey came on a cry that threatened to turn into a sob, so intense was the orgasm. It made her lightheaded and she had to lay herself down on him, her cheek against his rapid heartbeat.

“You didn’t come?” she asked as she felt his cock, still hard, hot against her core.

“I didn’t want to,” he replied. “Then all of this would be over before it really started.” She lifted her head to look at him only to be dazzled by his smile. It was heart stopping. “Unless all you wanted was to come while riding me through our clothes.”

She stared at him for a long moment, long enough for his cheeks to flush and for him to avert his eyes and to pinch his lips tightly together. “If it is all you wanted....”

Rey reached up with both hands, cradling his face in them. “No, Ben. That’s not all I wanted.”

He stared at her with those same lost eyes he had the last time she’d said his name. “That’s not my name,” he said softly, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than her.

“Can it be for now? For this?” she asked softly, her fingers still trailing over his face, over his cheeks and his brows, then his scar. She dragged her finger down the length of it, following the path with her eyes. “Or is there too much between us?”

“If you mean clothing, yes there is absolutely too much between us,” he said with a smirk, though his eyes were still averted.

Rey tried to be serious but she couldn’t hold back the giggle that erupted out of her. She lightly smacked at his chest before she looked down and realized that there were welted lines down his chest under her hands.

“Oh, Ben! I scratched you!”

She moved to push herself up but Ben wrapped his arms around her. “You’ve done worse,” he said.

She looked up at him as her lip trembled a little. “I...I didn’t know at the time. I didn’t understand....” she traced her fingers down the part of the scar that moved down his collarbone.

“Neither of us did,” he replied. “But you’re laboring under a false impression,” he told her, then bucked his hips and rolled with her so she was on her back.

Rey giggled again. “What’s that?” she asked, struggling half-heartedly.

Ben tugged one of her hands toward his mouth and he parted his plush lips around a digit. He sucked on it for a brief moment, before he let it go and looked down to her eyes. “I like your mark on me.”

Rey bit at her lower lip, because that had been so much sexier than it had and right to be. Ben moved his head down so his lips could touch hers and his teeth nipped lightly to release her lip from her own teeth. For someone who had only just learned to kiss, he was very quickly becoming an expert. Rey's eyes slid closed and she freed her hands from his so she could slide her fingers through his long, dark hair.

While he kissed her, Ben's hands slid around to reach for and pluck at fastenings to her closing. As he uncovered different parts of her he pulled his lips from her mouth and trailed them first down her jaw, then her neck. As he unwrapped her from wraps and tunic and shirt, he moved down her collarbone to the tops of her breasts, still covered in the fabric that bound them.

Ben looked up at her as he tongue slipped under the fabric and Rey's lips parted in a soft whine. The smirk slid over his lips again as he moved on, kissing his way across the tops of her breast to repeat the action on the other side. This time Rey sighed and closed her eyes, all while her fingers played with his hair.

As she lay there combing through his hair, sinking into the soft mattress as she relaxed bit by bit, Ben continued his explorations. He bypassed the covering over her breasts and moved down to her belly, kissing along the edge of her ribs, then moving down toward her navel where her abdominal muscles quivered at the touch of his lips.

Ben looked up at her again as his mouth reached the waist of her leggings. “I want my mouth on you,” he said simply before he began pushing her leggings down her hips. Once they were off he pushed himself up and looked down at her hips, then her breasts, both still covered, with a frown.

Rey felt her whole body flush, then chill, the flush again. Why...why was he looking at her with such a frown on his face? She knew she didn’t have the perfect body...but he’d seemed to like seeing so much of it when they connected through the Force before. Had she been wrong? Was it only that he’d been startled and disturbed by her body but she’d sucked his cock?

Rey felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes and she looked away, trying to find a way to cover herself without looking like she was covering herself.

“Why are you wearing so many layers?” She heard him mutter and she braved a look at him, only to meet dawning concern in his eyes as he took in her body language and the tears started to leak from her eyes.

“What’s wrong, Rey?”

Rey bit at her lower lip and ran a hand over her eyes. “N-nothing.”

She felt the bed shift as Ben moved so that he lay beside her. His fingers brushed at her cheeks before they tugged gently at her chin. “This isn’t nothing, Rey. Tell me what I did wrong.”

Rey shook her head, but she couldn’t meet his eyes. “You didn’t. Honestly. It’s me. I-I’m not attractive enough I suppose—“

“Hold on a damn minute, _who_ said you weren’t attractive?”

Rey scoffed, just irritated enough to look at him. “It’s obvious, Ben. They way you were just looking at me...I’m not...I’m not.”

Now his brow was really furrowed and he was pushing himself up to look down at her. “Rey, your body is perfect.”

He looked like he meant it. His eyes, while they were a little angry, it was a bit of indignation, his lips were a frown, but there was just enough agitation in him to nibble at his lower lip. “Then why were you scowling at me?”

“I was scowling at your undergarments. Honestly, how many layers does a woman need? I’ve already pulled three or four off of you.”

Rey blinked. “My underwear? Why? It’s just clothing.”

Ben rolled his eyes like the answer was obvious. “It’s _too much_ clothing. I feel like I’ll spend a lifetime trying to get you out of all your layers.” He looked up into her eyes. “And I want nothing more than I want you out of your clothing. So I can just have my fill of looking at you.”

Rey pursed her lips, but she relaxed a little. “Just that?” she asked. “Just looking?”

Ben grunted and pushed himself back over her before he reached for the fabric over her chest. She shivered as his fingers squeezed under the binding cloth and then the air was full of the sound of rending. Ben _tore_ the top off her. She gasped as her breasts fell free and then again when he did the same with the garment covering her sex.

“Ben! I need those!”

Ben pointed over the edge of the bed. “You have three other layers.” Then as she half smirked she heard, “best use I have ever made of the Force in my life.”

Ben pushed himself fully up now, sitting back on his heels. “Now. I’m going to have my fill of looking at you...and then I’m going to put my mouth on you and lick you until you’re sobbing my name.”

Rey went breathless at that and nodded. “Okay....”

Ben arranged her to his liking, her legs draped over his thighs while his hands moved up her from knee to hip and back. His eyes were mostly riveted to her breast and her cunt, though they did wander occasionally down her legs to watch his fingers moving over her skin and up to her face where he looked into her eyes.

He finally leaned forward, putting a hands on either side of her as he leaned down to kiss her. Rey slid her hands up and down his chest, then around his neck to thrust her fingers into his hair again. She opened her mouth under his and he took the invitation, sliding into her mouth as his long hair curtained their faces from the rest of the world.

All too soon he was drawing away, and her lips chased his as they broke from the kiss. His lips smirked as he placed a soft peck to hers but he moved on, trailing his kisses along the length of her jaw and down her throat. Rey wasn’t ready to let go of his hair yet and she combed it gently with her fingers, reveling again at how soft it was. Who would have thought the Supreme Leader conditioned his hair?

His trailing mouth kept moving and she wasn’t quite sure what she expected, and though she should have, she was taken by surprise as his lips and tongue wrapped around her nipple. Her back arched abruptly and her hips bucked against his semi hard cock as the sensation took her by surprise. She’d played with her own nipples before but the heat and wet of his mouth sent electric pulses down to her clit and she writhed a little to find some relief to the arche building there.

_“Ben,”_ she whined as her fingers carded a little more thoroughly through his hair, gripping tightly for a moment when his mouth moved to the other nipple, while his fingers plucked at the one he’d just left. He spent a good amount of time of laving and swirling his tongue around the pebbled peak.

She whined his name again, tugging at his hair, not entirely certain what she wanted. What he was doing felt so good, but wouldn’t it feel even better in other places?

She felt his chuckle vibrate through her nipple and she shivered, before finally he moved on. As his center of gravity moved back his hands wrapped around her waist and he kissed his way down her quivering belly, his tongue taking a moment to swirl around her navel until his chin brushed at the trim curls that covered her sex and she shuddered again.

Now she knew exactly what she wanted and she started pushing at his head to where her clit throbbed.

Ben’s hands slid down from her waist as he pulled away and down through the hollow of her hips and to her inner thighs where he pushed them farther than their already widespread to accommodate his broad body. He got down low between her legs, and she felt the brief insecurities flood her again, but then he was blowing on her cunt and the wetness that had been growing there cooled for a moment. 

Rey licked her lips as she looked down at him and their eyes met for a moment before he pressed forward and placed a soft kiss to the mound above her clit. 

Her lips parted as she groaned at the almost contact. With the angle he was at, looking up at her, she couldn’t properly reach his hair any longer or she would have used it to guide in right where she wanted. Then intensity of his gaze though, the way his dark pupils dilated at that first press against her cunt.

They kept watching each other as Ben opened his mouth and slid his tongue out and down until it teased her clit and then both of them were closing their eyes and moaning. Rey tilted her head back and reached for him again, her fingers encountering his soft, silky hair again as his head tipped down and his tongue burrowed between her folds to wrap around her clit like it had around her nipple.

Rey cried out as he gave it a hard suck and she bucked her hips helplessly. Ben moved his arms so his forearm rested on her spread thighs and his hands held down her pelvis and he worried his head a little to bury deeper between her folds.

It was good that he held her hips down because she writhed under him as he started sucking all around, at her clit and her folds, and even delved his tongue inside of her.

“Ben!” she cried, her hands flying to her sides, gripping and pulling at the sheets under her. “I can’t...I need—!”

Fuck, what did she need? She had no idea. She just knew she was on the cusp of another orgasm and she just couldn’t quite get there. She whined in the back of her throat trying to find a way to get him to do something that would push her over the edge.

And then Ben slid a finger into her and she choked back a cry of relief. It wasn’t much, it was just one of his fingers, but that one finger was almost as thick as two of hers. It was just enough to get a little relief so she could think.

She looked down at Ben the same time he looked up at her. He pulled his mouth away from her cunt, and her eyes were hyper focused when he licked his lips.

“There is supposed to be a place inside of you that feels incredible,” he told her. “I know that, but I’m not sure where.”

“I’ll help you,” she whispered, and the earnestness at that phrase echoed back to her and from the look in his eyes, she thought maybe it did for him, too.

Ben nodded and looked down again, she thought maybe as where his finger disappeared inside of her. Slowly, he withdrew his finger until it almost left her completely then he pushed it back in and she mewled. 

“Like that?” he asked and his finger bent and wiggled inside of her.

Rey liked her lips. “Not quite,” she murmured. “But close, and it still feels good.”

Ben nodded as his finger swept around inside of her. She was writing again, it felt so good, but it was just out of reach. She could almost feel that place inside her. He was so near it. She could tell in the way her toes curled every time he was close to it. Each time he pulled his finger out of her, he’d rotate his hand slightly before thrusting it back into her and sweeping around again.

Rey was panting. It was so close she was choking back sobs because it just wasn’t close enough. “Up!” She finally managed as his finger seemed to hit the edge of...something. “Bend your finger up,” she panted again. “Back toward you.”

Ben withdrew his finger again and once more he rotated his hand before thrusting in. Rey wiggled because she could feel it. He was so close, so damn close. If he could just—

“There!” Reys back bowed up and Ben exerted more force to hold her hips down. He might have even used _the_ Force because her hips were wild, bucking up toward him and wiggling “Oh, _kriff_ , there....”

Rey let out a low moan that escalated into a whine as his mouth covered her clit again. He sucked on it with strong pulls the same time that he rubbed and pressed that place inside of her. It was only a few moments before the orgasm washed over, drowning her in sensation so intense that tears leaked from her tightly shut eyes and she did indeed sob his name.

“Ben, please—!” she panted as she dragged him up by his hair. He withdrew his finger from her body and crawled up the length of her. He was only too willing to meet her lips in her desperate kiss and she tasted herself on his tongue as she sucked gently on it.

They were both panting when she broke the kiss and even as her channel pulsed from her last orgasm she was pushing at his pants with her feet. “Please, Ben, I need you inside me.”

With a nod, Ben buried his face in her neck and helped her kick his pants off. He lifted his hips and looked down between them as he took himself in hand. He rubbed the head of his cock back and forth through her folds, spreading the slick from her orgasm over him before he slowly pushed the head of his cock into her. Rey whimpered and when he stopped and she pulled at him to keep going, but he stayed firm.

“I have to go slow, Sweetheart,” he murmured as he dropped his lips to her for a moment. “Otherwise I’ll hurt you.”

“I don’t care,” she said, pulling at him again.

“I do,” he replied. And stayed right where he was. After a short while she adjusted to him and he pushed deeper. There was a bit of a pinch as he stretched her and she had to agree going slow was probably the better plan.

Increment by increment he slowly sank into her until he finally bottomed out and she groaned at the sensation of being so full. Rey adjusted and wiggled her hips for a moment while he settled and she let her hands move over him while she waited for him to move. Over his chest and his abs, and up over his back and his shoulder blades. His arms shook a little, she thought from holding himself up but then he spoke.

“Fuck, just give me a few minutes,” he said. “You’re so tight and I’m so close. Just hold still.”

Rey bit her lower lip as she grinned at him, he grinned back and laid himself against her and kissed her, soft and slow. It was enough of a distraction that when he started moving she gasped and dug her fingers into his back.

“Okay?” he asked, his voice a little breathy.

Rey nodded and hiked her knees up so her thighs wrapped around his waist. “Keep going.”

Ben nodded back and thrust back into her slowly. Rey’s eyes fluttered closed as the filling again and her inner muscles fluttered a moment which made Ben suck in a quick breath. The drag of his cock inside of her was delicious as he pulled out again. He thrust back in a little harder and faster. 

“Oh fuck, _yes!”_

Encouraged, Ben did it again and Rey's eyes rolled a little as she tilted her head back. “Fuck, faster, please!”

Ben didn’t hesitate any longer. He pushed himself up, bracing his weight on his fists and started outright fucking her. Rey cried out and her nails dug into his ribs where they’d fallen when he’d pushed himself up. The retreating and driving back into her made her feral and she writhed until she could find the rhythm and meet him for each thrust. He bottomed out each time and Rey could feel her third orgasm nearing.

“Ben, I’m close.” She let out a long guttural moan as he checked the angle just a little bit and it made his cock head drag over that place inside of her and the orgasm was no longer nearly there, it was here.

She shouted his name when the wave tossed her up and plunged her down into its depths. It made her whole body tighten and then shake with the tension. Ben pulsed inside of her and he was crying out her name as he slammed into her while his spend filled her.

He was just pulling out of her as her body dropped into full relaxation and she felt like a Loth-cat again, this time content and drowsy. Ben shifted to the side of her, but she wouldn’t let him go, so he settled for resting his head on her chest.

Rey gently combed her fingers through his damp hair as they both caught their breath and she was almost dozing when she felt his sigh and he embraced like he was about to move. She reached after him as he began to sit up. “Where are you going? Come back.”

Ben sighed again and took one of her hands, playing with her fingers. “I have to go,” he said softly. “I...I can stay.”

Rey sat up. “And you can’t come with me.” She wasn’t asking. She knew. “Even with all of this you won’t...?”

“You know this is complicated, Rey,” he said, his voice just above a whisper.

Rey bit at her lower lip. “Yes,” she agreed, her fingers playing with his. “I just wish....”

Ben nodded. “Yeah, me, too.”

Rey took a deep breath. “Do you have to go now?”

Ben nodded again. “I should.”

Rey lowered her eyes. “I...okay.”

Ben used a finger to lifter her chin, then cradled her jaw in his hands before drawing her in for a long, slow kiss. Then he let her go, began looking for his clothing and dressing. Rey watched him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and her chin on her knees.

Was this all it was going to be? Just this one time? Just this one moment. Was this the last intimacy she would have with him, watching his dress?

Once Ben was dressed and he took up his gloves and turned back to her, his own eyes lowered now. “The room is already paid for, and checkout isn’t until later. I hope you use the room, but I understand if you don’t. But I hope you do.”

He slowly turned and moved toward the door. This was it, wasn’t it? This was how it was going to end. With a whimper and a closed door.

“Ben!”

He stopped and turned as she crawled to the end of the bed. “Please tell me this won’t be it. Tell me!” She got up on her knees and reached for him. Ben dropped his gloves and moved to her in two steps before he was wrapping his arms around her.

“I can’t,” he whispered. “I can’t tell you that.” Rey’s heart broke and tears started in her eyes. “But I don’t want it to be either. I don’t want this to be the last night. I don’t want this to never happen again.”

“Please, please don’t leave!” she said in a harsh whisper. “Come back with me. We can figure it out.”

Ben shook his head and he tried to pull away from her. “Rey, I can’t. I can’t go back...the things I’ve done...my fa—“

Rey held his face in her hands and looked up to imploringly at him. “We can figure it out. I know we can.”

“But my mother....”

“I forgave you,” she told him earnestly. Ben’s eyes went round as he stared at her. “I did. And I know she will, too.”

“Why...how?”

Rey moved one hand to brush his hair out of his eyes. “Because she loves you Ben. She’s your mother. Of course she loves you.”

“Even after I killed my father?” His eyes were dark and glassy, it was the most vulnerable she’d ever seen him, even in _Supremacy_. 

“Ben, she loves you _in spite_ of that. You’re her son.”

Ben shook his head and tried to pull away again but she clung to him. “I’ve done so many things, made so many mistakes. I’d have to pay for that.”

Rey nodded. “Yes, you do. There’s no getting around it. But that doesn’t mean that Leia doesn’t love you or want you home. And that doesn’t change that I....” Rey swallowed thickly. “That doesn’t change how I feel.”

Ben stopped half heartedly trying to escape her. In fact he stopped struggling altogether and once more stared down into her eyes with his deceptively dark ones. “How do you feel, Rey?”

Rey pressed her lips together and her heart raced at the question. She hadn’t ever let herself examine her feelings. Not since Crait. But he was asking for her to be honest. Or at least, that’s what his eyes were asking. Those soft, fathomless eyes with spots of lighter brown in them. She _had_ to be honest with him.

Rey didn’t dare drop her eyes, lest he take that as uncertainty, but she did drop her hands, sliding them down his chest and wrapping them around his waist. “Ben...we’re two of a whole. I can’t...I can’t function properly without you. I always want to talk to you, ask you your opinion, even though I know you’re not exactly wholesome.” 

Rey grinned at him and he was preforced to smile shyly back. “But you’re all I think about. I have to try not to because you’re always so a part of my mind. I don’t _want_ anything beyond you. I don’t need anything if I have you.”

“Rey....”

Rey raised a hand and pressed a finger to his lips. When he was quiet again she placed both hands on his face, cupping his cheeks. She looked straight into those soft eyes and opened the channel between their minds. 

_I love you._

Ben's eyes widened and his hands came up to her face. He held her there, his fingers trembling against her skin. Then very deliberately, he closed his eyes and tipped his head forward. As his lips touched hers, Rey's eyes slid shut and in her mind she heard, _I love you._

Rey choked back a cry and pushed up into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck as she climbed him and held onto him tightly with arms and legs, clinging to him with all of her strength. Then her mouth was on his, and she realized she could taste salt mingling on their lips as they kissed and she honestly wasn’t certain if all of the tears were hers.

Ben knelt on the bed as he held her and started laying forward so she’d be on her back again, but she was pushing at his shoulder. “No, no, no, we have to go _now._ ”

Ben stared down at her. “Why?”

“I don’t want you to change your mind,” she pouted.

Ben raised a brow. “About loving you?”

“About going back with me.”

“I didn’t say I was going back with you.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Okay, loving me and accepting my love means you’re coming back with me.”

Ben smirked and burrowed his face into her hair. “We’ll see.”

“Ben. You’re coming back with me.”

Ben chuckled and it turned into a full laugh when she bucked her hips and with help of the Force, flipped him on his back. “You’re coming back with me if I have to use my feminine wiles on you.”

Ben chortled as his hands went to her hips and pulled her down to grind into his. “Oh? Think you can convince me in just one round? I don’t know, scavenger. There isn’t much t—!”

Rey’s mouth descended on his, shutting him up, and whispered in his mind, _we’ll see._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please remember to feed and water your fic authors. Kudos give us daily smiles, comments give us little bits of excitement through the day, and MOAR makes us want to write more.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AnEighthDomain)!


End file.
